


Secret

by Eef_the_Otter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Letter, fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eef_the_Otter/pseuds/Eef_the_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My letter to my/our love. I hope/think you can relate... (I love my boyfriend... but... GAH! DARN YOU HANDSOME, AWSOME, SWAGALISHOUS LOVING DWARF!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism

It’s a secret. You are a secret. Not only your existent, but our relationship is a secret. No one must know what is between us, no one must know anything about all the adventures we have gone through together. No one can know about the life we have together. Our children… That I do not even dare to write about here, just in case someone would find this document.

I want to write your name. I want to say it out loud, scream it out over the top of a mountain so the the whole world hear. I want to whisper your name quietly, so that only you hear. Because you are my secret. Du are a secret that only we know about. It is you, or the memory of you that I will tattoo on my skin. It is a mark after all the wounds with you that I will see, feel and remember every moment awake. It is you, my… I do not dare to write it. I do not dare to say it anymore, not even when I am alone. I do barley dare to think about it. Because now there is someone that will be unhappy if your existence and what we have together is brought up to the light. Before, the risk was to be laughed at. But now we will hurt someone.

How could you hurt someone? You, that are so noble and good all the way down to your smallest components. you who are gold… Like the ocean… Like the cave…

I miss you immensely my love. I miss you and I feel guilty about it. I feel guilt because I should not think about you, especially not miss you. And I feel guilt for not missing you more and do everything to get to you.

Forgive me  
And thank you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism


End file.
